The Switch
by K-PopMangaLover1995
Summary: What if, one day, Naruto and Sasuke woke up as each other? WARNING: Yaoi. SasuxNaru or NaruxSasu? ;


Hahahah yeah it's a new story but a one-shot. I had writer's block for my other one and then this idea randomly came to me and I really wanted to write it. :P

NOTE: Also, the boys don't control each other's natural bodily reactions like hunger or arousal.

**Warning: Yaoi. NaruxSasu or SasuxNaru? ;P**

**Summary: What if, one day, Naruto and Sasuke woke up as each other? **

Okay, beginning now:

**The Switch**

Sasuke yawned, stretched and sat up in bed. He rubbed his eyes and groggily made his way to the bathroom. When he switched the light on and looked in the mirror, he screamed.

_At the same time:_

Naruto tossed and turned in his bed, thinking, sleepily, that it felt smaller than usual. When he tossed and turned some more, he fell over the edge and onto the floor. (Whoa, that rhymed :P)

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and started when he noticed that his arm was pale and more slender than he remembered. Confused, he ran to the bathroom and when he saw himself in the mirror, he screamed.

When Sasuke saw himself in the mirror, he thought he was going to faint. Naruto's face stared back at him from the mirror, blue eyes, blonde hair and all. He pinched himself, hard, desperately hoping it was not a dream. All he got was a stinging cheek and a red mark that made no difference to the tan face that wore a look of disbelief.

Oh my God, he thought. I'm in Naruto's body.

Sasuke placed himself in front of the mirror. He leaned forward until his face was inches away from it. Experimentally, he reached out and touched his cheek. It was smoother than he had imagined; the whisker-like scars made no difference. Next, he traced the full pink lips, the blue eyes following the tan finger as it glided across. He ruffled the blonde spikes, admiring the smooth texture and softness. They never looked soft, or smooth.

He glanced at the clock, realizing that he had only fifteen minutes to get to school. He quickly ran to what he assumed was Naruto's closet, yanked open the door and was almost blinded by the bright orange clothes that lay inside.

"God, is this the _only_ colour this guy owns?" Sasuke muttered to himself, sifting through the bright orange mess. After three minutes of searching, he finally found a black t-shirt. Sighing in relief, he stripped out of whatever he was wearing, pausing for a moment to fully appreciate the body in the mirror, before tossing on the shirt and grabbing a pair of jeans that lay way in the back of the closet. It seemed to Sasuke that those were the only sensible clothes this guy had.

With only ten minutes left, he grabbed the (UGH, ORANGE) bag that lay at the foot of the bed when his stomach grumbled. Loudly.

Sasuke made an irritated noise, striding into the kitchen, muttering something about how this _baka_ was so useless. He opened various cupboards, and was greeted by mounds of Ramen in each.

Okay, so he loves orange a bit too much and lives on ramen.

God, help me.

Naruto, on the other hand, was having the time of his life, jumping up and down on Sasuke's extremely soft bed. Tired, he flopped down and rolled over onto his stomach, breathing in Sasuke's scent from the pillows.

This was a dream come true for Naruto. He'd loved Sasuke for years, secretly, of course. Something in Sasuke's eyes excited Naruto. However, Naruto didn't think Sasuke felt the same way. He always fought with Naruto, cursing him, calling him _dobe_ all the time.

(What Naruto obviously doesn't know is that _dobe_ is Sasuke's loving nickname for him :P)

When Naruto was looking around the unfamiliar room, his gaze fell on the clock.

"Shit! I'm late!" Naruto yelled, jumping up from the bed. He set about looking for clothes and when he did find clothes, they were either black or dark blue.

"Ugh. Doesn't he have _anything_ orange?" Naruto moaned, before settling on a pair of white shorts and a navy blue shirt. He ran to the bathroom and stripped. He gasped when he caught sight of Sasuke's naked body. The smooth, pale skin was a sharp contrast to Sasuke's dark hair and eyes.

Naruto had dreamed of Sasuke's body before but nothing could even begin to compare to the real thing. Lean, taut muscular arms, abs hard as rocks; Naruto was enchanted.

He shook himself out of his reverie and got dressed. Usually, at this time, Naruto would be famished. But Sasuke's body was different from Naruto's, therefore, he saved time from skipping breakfast. Glad that he wasn't going to be late, Naruto grabbed the black bag from where it lay on the desk and left for school.

Sasuke and Naruto bumped into each other on the way to class. More like collided. On one side, was Naruto strolling leisurely to class whereas Sasuke was running for his life.

Behind Sasuke was a huge group of girls, running frantically after him.

"Oh my God, Naruto! You look so sexy today!"

"Come over here, Naruto!"

"Naruto! Naruto!"

Sasuke was getting tired.

So THIS is why the _dobe_ dresses so weird, he thought miserably. Preoccupied in his thoughts, Sasuke slammed into the unsuspecting Naruto, bringing both of them to the floor. Naruto realized that Sasuke was in trouble. He got up, grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran, as fast as he could, to the boys' bathroom.

Gasping for breath, the two of them looked at each other.

Outside, they could hear the voices of the girls who had run after them.

"Huh? Where'd he go? He was right here?"

The voices faded as they moved further and further away from the bathroom, leaving a very relieved Naruto and Sasuke behind.

"You IDIOT!" Naruto exclaimed. "What were you thinking, coming to school dressed like that? There is a reason why I don't dress normal!"

Sasuke cringed at the scolding. He kind of got Naruto's point, it was tiring running from those girls.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke could be so THICK sometimes.

"Anyway, we should get going. Class is going to start." Naruto brushed 'his' hair away from 'his' face and turned to the door.

Sasuke stared at, _groan_, his own ass as Naruto walked to the door. It felt so disgusting checking his own ass out but he couldn't control it. It was like Naruto's body had adjusted itself to do it.

Suddenly, it dawned on Sasuke.

Sasuke's body turned Naruto on. Sasuke could feel it between his -err, Naruto's -legs. That meant that Sasuke was feeling Naruto's reaction towards himself.

Oh, damn.

Naruto needed to get out. He felt completely creeped out. He found himself checking out his own hair, face -and mostly the lips- a bit too much for his liking.

He found himself wanting to push Naruto-um, Sasuke in Naruto's body- down and strip him naked and get himself taken right there.

That would be awkward.

Naruto was just about to reach for the door when Sasuke –in Naruto's body- put a hand on his shoulder and yanked him back, locking the door in the process.

Before Naruto knew what was happening, a pair of moist lips pressed down on his own. He felt himself immediately respond to the kiss, as his eyes closed and his arms snaked up to place themselves around Sasuke's neck.

Their tongues battled for dominance and Naruto felt Sasuke wrap an arm around his waist, pulling him closer to his body –or, rather, Naruto's body.

Their kiss deepened and Naruto felt the lower half of his –Sasuke's –body harden. Naruto felt a hand at the small of his back, threatening to dive into Naruto's shorts. Naruto let out a soft moan and that's what drove Sasuke over the edge.

He quickly yanked off Naruto's shirt and began to play with his nipples. Slowly, with his tongue, Sasuke circled the hardened nipple and bit on it gently, earning a sweet moan form Naruto.

At this point, neither cared who was in whose body. The feeling of desire coursing through their veins blocked all sense or logic.

Sasuke removed his own shirt and quickly went back down to kiss the extremely aroused Naruto. His hand slid downwards towards his pants, slipped under and caressed the hardened member that was begging for release. He pulled it out and flicked the slit with his finger, causing Naruto to yelp in surprise and pleasure. He then began to move his hand up and down on Naruto's shaft, feeling Naruto tremble under his touch. With his other hand, he pulled out his own member and began to pump it in rhythm to Naruto.

Naruto began to thrust his hips uncontrollably, wanting to feel more of the pleasure Sasuke was giving him. Sasuke knew Naruto was getting impatient so he pulled down Naruto's pants and discarded his own and tossed them next to their shirts.

He made Naruto stand up so that his head was at the same level as Naruto's member. Slowly, Sasuke took his member into his mouth, giving it a couple of experimental licks here and there. Naruto shivered with pleasure. Sasuke began bobbing his head up and down, taking Naruto in as much as he could. Naruto gasped with each bob, his hand clutching at Sasuke's hair, his toes curling with delight.

Naruto could feel the release coming.

"Hah- ha- Sa- suke… I'm… hnn… cum-cuming… HAH!"

Naruto's—or rather, Sasuke's—seed exploded into Sasuke-Naruto's- mouth. Sasuke drank it all, except for some white liquid dribbling down his chin.

Naruto was panting quickly, his body limp with the exhaustion from the release. His legs felt like jelly and he collapsed onto the floor.

Outside, they could hear the bell ringing for classes, but in their hazy state, they barely noticed.

Sasuke then turned Naruto over and spread his ass cheeks with his hands. Naruto stiffened in surprise and when he felt Sasuke's tongue against his opening, he let out a gasp. Sasuke's tongue circled the tiny, puckered, pink hole, before sliding it in. He felt Naruto shudder and for a moment, he stopped. Then feeling Naruto relax, he pulled out and plunged in again. Naruto desperately tried to kill the moan that threatened to slip out.

Sasuke then thrust in and out a few more times before pulling out. He then pressed his finger against the defiant entrance and pushed it in. He heard Naruto grunt in pain and fiddled about, trying to find that one spot that would make him feel good. When he couldn't find it after a few minutes, he pushed in another finger, making scissoring motions from time to time, loosening the opening.

When Sasuke thrust his fingers, three now, in again, Naruto let out a shout. He'd found it. He attacked that one spot, earning erotic gasps and moans for every thrust he made. When he figured Naruto was loose enough, he pulled his fingers away.

Naruto whined in disappointment but when he felt something bigger press against the hole, he silenced his protest. Sasuke pushed his flaming member into the silken heat that was offered to him, feeling Naruto's hole twitch and contract reflexively at the contact. Once inside and feeling Naruto's heat around him, Sasuke waited for Naruto to get used to the feeling. When Naruto nodded, he began to thrust in and out of the heat, each plunge bringing him closer to climax.

Naruto's gasps grew wilder and wilder, indicating that he, too, was almost at his end. With a final thrust, Sasuke released, filling Naruto's insides with a searing liquid. Feeling the heat inside of him caused Naruto to release as well, semen covering his stomach and the floor below him. Sasuke pulled out, exhausted, and the semen dripped down Naruto's hole and between his legs. They both were panting now, tired from their climax.

When Naruto and Sasuke were dressing up again, Naruto asked,

"So, Sasuke, how exactly do we turn into ourselves again?"

THE END

I'm so sorry if it sucks, it's my first actual attempt at writing Yaoi but I'll hopefully improve in time for my other Fic. Read and Review!


End file.
